Popular
by J Elise
Summary: Orihime has a crush on upperclassman Ichigo Kurosaki. Unfortunately, he has no idea that she exists (or so it seems). Will they cave to the pressures of their peers, or find a way to be together regardless of the outcome?
1. The Cool Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Author's Note: Although some of these characters (particularly Rukia) are a bit out of character for the sake of this story, they will not remain so one-dimensional. Ergo, just because they're assholes now doesn't mean they'll continue to be that way later.**

 **Song Suggestion: Cool Kids - Echosmith**

* * *

Orihime Inoue picked her way carefully through the crowded hallways, anxiously trying to get to her locker. With her chin tilted towards the floor, she clutched her books to her chest, shouldering her way forward. Silky hair hid her face as she tried not to let the others see her tears.

To everyone else, it was just a regular day at Karakura High School. But for Orihime, it was a day of pure hell. Times like this were the hardest – when she was reminded of her deceased family. She couldn't wait for school to be over, so she could go back home and mourn in peace.

It wasn't that she hated school. She did well enough in her classes. But although she was a senior, she wasn't exactly what you would call popular. Nor had she ever been. She was certainly beautiful, but her classmates didn't treat her that way. In fact, she was at the bottom of the pecking order while her crush - Ichigo Kurosaki - was at the height of his game.

That's exactly what her life felt like on days like this. One big impossible game: a game that she could never hope to win because her classmates kept changing the rules. These classmates were were the upper crust of Karakura High, and they always made it a point to torture her.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she took a chance and brought her eyes level with the rest of the crowded hallway. Upperclassmen Rukia and Renji stood in their large group of friends – directly in front of her locker. Though Rukia wasn't as bad as some, she considered herself part of the school's aristocracy, especially when it came to fighting techniques. In that respect, she was just like her brother.

As for Renji, he (like most of the others) simply ignored her…not even bothering to learn her name. Even that she could take, but the worst ones were the trio of boyfriends and girlfriends that completed the exclusive group. Besides Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo, there were Ikkaku, Yumachika, and Toshiro Hitsugaya – each with their respective others Loly, Minoly, and Hiyori. The boys were aloof at best, but their girlfriends were downright cruel.

To make matters worse, Rukia and Ichigo were kind of a thing - only Rukia wanted him because of the fighting skills which practically made him royalty among the other students. Unlike Rukia, however, he had raw talent, and not talent that he'd inherited. It made him work that much harder, which made him a more formidable opponent. Still, it hurt Orihime to realize that the boy who had once been her friend in grade school no longer seemed to notice her.

Taking in everyone's location in a single glance, she couldn't help but direct her gaze once again at Ichigo. The orange haired upperclassman remained off to the side looking slightly bored while the rest of them chatted away their lunch break. Orihime couldn't help but sympathize. There were times that he looked so sad that she couldn't resist attempting to guess why.

Much to her horror, it was not Ichigo that returned her gaze. Rukia glared back, challenging her to say something. She turned towards Ichigo and stepped closer, trying to engage him in friendly banter to distract him from Orihime's predicament.

The other three girls caught on immediately. Hiyori was the first to address her. "Sorry Inoue – are we in your way?"

Orihime looked down again, trying to find some way to escape.

"Why didn't you tell us? We'll move for you!" Minoly laughed.

"That's okay." She mumbled. "I'll just come back."

"No way. Come on through." The girls laughed as they cleared a path for her.

Seeing no other way out, Orihime trudged forward, only to find herself falling. Loly had stuck out her foot while the other two made a mad dash for her bookbag. To everyone else, it looked as if they were helping pick up her things, but really they just wanted to snoop.

As the girls rummaged, Rukia finally deigned to speak to Orihime. "You really shouldn't be so clumsy, you know. How would you defend yourself if you came across an opponent? You're too easily caught off guard."

"Forgive me." Orihime whispered. "I'll try to do better."

"Don't sweat it Inoue." Ichigo smiled, oblivious to the girls who were going through her stuff. "All you need is a little more practice."

The compliment made the Orihime's face light up; but, all she could do was nod.

As Loly and Minoly handed back her things, Orihime made a mental note to check for missing items. Luckily all she'd packed were a few textbooks, her lunch, and a few pictures of her family. Like all girls, she kept a diary. But there was no way she'd bring it to school. It was just too dangerous.

Much to Orihime's relief, the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period. The poor girl was starving, but there was no way she was going to get her food back. It had been in her backpack, and she'd just now noticed it missing. Her belly rumbled as she thought about the red bean paste cakes that now belonged to the three troublesome girls.

As Sensai Yuroichi and Sensai Uruhara stepped into the hallway, the crowds dispersed and Orihime found herself alone again. Only a few more classes to go, then she would be home free. Grabbing what she needed, so she wouldn't have to come back to her locker, Orihime hurried off to class. It took extraordinary effort not to burst into tears right then and there, but she was experienced in holding everything in until she got home.

Next time she wouldn't be so careless.


	2. Crush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Song Suggestion: CrushCrushCrush - Paramore**

* * *

Chapter 2

Raindrops started to fall as Orihime neared her apartment complex. The fifteen-minute walk did nothing to lift her spirits. In fact, she was more depressed than ever – and jumpy to boot.

The poor girl was beginning to notice things that she hadn't before. For one thing, her neighbor's cat sat in the shadows right in front of her apartment door, while the shadows themselves seemed to materialize into a solid being. For an instant, she considered the ridiculous notion that someone was there waiting on her.

As it turns out, she wasn't wrong. Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin as Ichigo appeared in front of her holding a familiar looking paper bag.

"Hey Inoue! You forgot this." He prompted, smiling gently at her rain soaked figure.

"Ichigo!" She breathed, not knowing exactly what to say. "How - how did you?"

"Find you? C'mon, it's not like I haven't been here before. Though I guess it has been awhile, hasn't it?" He laughed, awkwardly placing his hand behind his head.

Reaching out with his other appendage, he gave Orihime back her lunch. The girl blinked, looking ready to bolt at a moment's notice. The pointed look on Ichigo's face made her stay put; but, she couldn't help averting her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing it back. I – I must have dropped it." She stammered, trying not to embarrass herself further.

It was times like this Ichigo wished he weren't so popular. Especially since it was his fault Orihime was getting picked on. Maybe he'd never done anything directly to her, but it's not like he'd ever tried to put a stop to it either.

"We both know that's not what happened." He stated, his voice going quiet.

"It was my own fault. I should have left it in my locker." Orihime explained, trying to shift the blame. Maybe if she learned to stand up for herself, these things wouldn't happen.

Ichigo huffed, averting his eyes as well. He couldn't begin to confront the wide-eyed innocence he found within her gaze. "Looks like they should have left you alone to begin with." He ventured.

Orihime's sad sigh made his heart lurch against his rib cage. He'd give anything to erase her next words from his memory.

" _It's something I've learned to live with."_

The words echoed in the silence between them.

For the first time in his life, Ichigo ignored his instincts and took his first good look at the girl in front of him. Bringing his pupils back to her body, he looked her up and down, taking it all in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice how badly she was shaking.

"You must be cold." He observed, finally breaking the lull in their conversation. "Why don't we get you inside?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She promised, still standing with her chin pointing to the ground.

"Maybe so. But you're not the only one who's cold. If it's all right with you, I'd like to wait here until the rain stops. Besides, it's freezing out there and I bet you could use the company."

Orihime's mouth fell open just the tiniest bit. However happy she was at Ichigo's offer, she couldn't help but be suspicious. As much as she wanted to believe in Ichigo's good intentions, his appearance at her door was still very sudden.

 _What if it was all just another trick? Or worse yet, what if it wasn't?_

Despite her misgivings, Orihime knew there was only one way to find out. She answered him with a smile that was genuine, yet guarded. "Yes, of course you can stay. I'll make us some tea to get warm."

Ichigo sighed in relief as she took her keys out and opened the door for him. At least she was going to give him a chance to explain – whether he deserved it or not.

Stepping over the threshold, he took one look at the threadbare apartment and instantly felt sorry for his newfound friend. Not only had she lost most of her family, but it appeared she'd lost most of her furniture as well. In the tiny space of the living room, there was only one table and a mat by the door for her shoes. No tv…no sofa…no chairs. Not even a coat rack.

"Make yourself at home." Orihime invited. "I'll just go put the tea on."

Ichigo obeyed, taking off his shoes and kneeling at the table. Her school books were the only things he had to amuse himself with while he waited.

Calculus…Chemistry…Advanced Lit…Japanese History…

Looking at them made him feel like such a slacker by comparison. The hardest classes he took were based on fighting - fencing, kendo, and mixed martial arts. You had to have a certain type of skill for such things, but intelligence? Well, that was another story entirely.

Ichigo admired Orihime for her intellect. He'd come here thinking that he had something to offer her, but maybe she had something to offer him too.

"Here you go." The girl in question offered, setting a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks." He answered, returning her half smile.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No. I'm fine. But do you think you could do something for me."

"Anything."

"I know it's asking a lot, but…" He trailed off, silent for a few moments.

"Just say it Ichigo."

"Orihime, tell me what happened to you. I know it's been awhile since we've talked, but I'd like to know what happened to your family."

"Oh. Well, you know about my parents…"

"Tell me again. I want to hear everything – even the stuff you lied about."

Orihime's eyes flashed. "Why?" She demanded, once again on the verge of tears. "So you and your friends can make fun of me even more?"

"No! It isn't like that. I know what you told everyone at school to save face. But I really want to be **your** friend. Not theirs. I just don't want you to feel like you have to lie to me anymore."

Water pooled at the edges of her eyelids as she closed them to stop the burning. It took her a few minutes of wrestling with her better judgment, but eventually she relented.

"Okay. But you have to promise to keep it to yourself."

"You have my word." Ichigo vowed, placing his hand over hers as it rested on the table between them.

Opening her eyes again, Orihime looked at her old friend, casing out his every intention. "You're right. My parents didn't die in a car crash. They were just deadbeats who walked out on me and my brother. My dad got drunk all the time, and argued with my mother - who pretty much slept around with anybody. That's why all the neighbors want nothing to do with me. And the ones that do? Well, they only want one thing."

"I'm so sorry Orihime. I didn't know."

"You never asked. But it's not your fault. I never let you come over when they were home. I kept it a secret from everyone."

"What about your brother? I met him, don't you remember? He seemed nice enough."

"He died." The orange haired girl whispered. "He died and he's never coming back."

Traitor was the word that popped into his mind as he closed the distance between them and pulled Orihime to his chest. She was crying openly now, consumed by her grief.

He didn't know what to say. _How could he have neglected to know such an important fact? How well did he really know the person he had at one time called his friend?_

He remembered complaining about his family to her all the time. But not once had she mentioned hers. He told himself he was trying to respect her privacy, but in truth, he knew he was just being self-centered.

"How did he die?"

"Sora was the one that died in the car accident. He had the right of way, but this drunk driver plowed into him after running a red light. The police showed up here and told me I had to identify his body. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye…"

Placing his hand on the back of her head, Ichigo turned her face to him so that she could cry on his shoulder. With his other hand rubbing her back, he held on as tightly as he could so that even she could feel his protective spirit.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, as she forced herself to pull back from his much-needed embrace. Though much to her surprise, he wouldn't let her. "Please don't." He muttered into her skin. "I have so much to tell you…" He exerted, his voice breaking.

Orihime clung to him, having lost the battle with self-reliance. "I'm sorry too Ichigo. I should have told you…I just…I didn't think you cared."

"I did. But I was just being a real jerk back then, and had a lousy way of showing it."

"Why now?" She breathed – her hot cheek next to his. "Why after all these years?"

"Because I'm tired of being alone. You'd think with so many friends, I would feel at least one of them knew me as well as you seem to. There's just so much you don't know…"

"Believe it or not, I feel the same way."

"Please forgive me Orihime. I should have been a better friend."

"You've always been my friend Ichigo. Whether you wanted to be or not." She laughed.

"Then let's say we make up for lost time, huh?" Ichigo joked, feeling much like his old self again as he finally pulled away from her.

"I'd like that." Orihime responded graciously.

"Well alright then. Hey! If you're not doing anything tomorrow, I've got something I'd like to show you. It's Saturday so you don't have to worry about missing school."

"Um…okay."

"Great! How about I pick you up at noon?"

"Okay then." Orihime agreed, before looking out the window. "Oh! The rain's stopped. I guess it's safe for you to go home now."

"Yeah, I guess I better get home before my dad makes a fool of himself trying to find me. Thanks for the tea!"

"Anytime!" Orihime beamed.

"Don't forget tomorrow!"

"I won't!" She promised. Thinking to herself _I couldn't even if I wanted to_ …


	3. Champion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Author's Note: The Nell in this story is her grown self (not the little girl she appears as in the comics). Also, I'm aware that Orihime's abilities in this chapter are a bit corny, but it gets better. I'm keeping this a G rated fic tho so some of it will naturally be campy :)**

 **Song Suggestion: Hall Of Fame - The Script**

* * *

"HEY ICHIGO! OVER HERE!" Rangiku exclaimed as she bounded over to her favorite sparring partner, catching him in a huge bear hug.

"Cut it out already!" Ichigo hollered in embarrassment. He hated being caught between Rangiku's breasts unexpectedly – especially in front of other people. But that is exactly what happened before she noticed his newfound friend.

"And who's this?" Rangiku asked, poking and prodding the poor girl until Ichigo finally called her off.

"Orihime, meet Rangiku Matsumoto – the girliest fighter you'll ever meet.

Honestly Ichigo! You can be so rude sometimes. Just because a _**woman**_ likes to shop _**and**_ spar…"

Okay okay….Orihime, meet Rangiku: one of my sparring partners."

"That's better." The buxom beauty conceded.

"Pleased to meet you." Orihime uttered, as quiet as the proverbial mouse that she was.

"There's no need to be so formal." Rangiku laughed. "We're all friends around here."

"We?" Orihime repeated. She looked around but didn't see anyone besides Rangiku and Ichigo. She couldn't help but be suspicious.

After a minute or two, the spiky haired boy opted to clear his throat instead of chuckle. "I see I've kept you waiting long enough. I brought you here because I want you to meet my friends. My _**real**_ friends."

"But why?" Orihime was beginning to feel incredibly self-conscious. Instead of expressing her feelings eloquently like she wanted, it was all she could do to echo a few simple questions.

"Well aside from the fact that they ** _wanted_ **to meet you, I've had an ulterior motive for quite some time. Simply put, we want to train you." Ichigo answered, saving her the trouble of coming up with anymore words. "I'm tired of those idiots at school always thinking they can pick on whoever they want. And as much as I want to put them in their place, it would mean a lot more coming from you."

"You mean…Rukia…and Renji…and everyone else? You're just pretending?"

"Well of course he is!" Rangiku interjected. "The only reason he puts up with that place is because it's the best fighting school in the district. Of course he's sooooo popular…and up until now he's just been lapping it up."

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed in mock anger.

I'm sorry Ichigo, but you used to love being in the spotlight…and now you just look so…..so…."

"Bored." Orihime finished. "You don't say much, but I always figured you were playing it cool."

"It's because nobody ever listens to anything I have to say." The fighter muttered – more to himself than anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Orihime wondered, more confused than ever. "You're the most popular person there! People hang on your every word."

"Not when I tell them off, they don't. I gave up trying to disagree with the in-crowd a long time ago."

"I wish **I** had the money to go there." Rangiku pouted. "I'd show those jerks a thing or two about respect.

Orihime was frozen to the spot. How was she supposed to teach these people a lesson when she was so clearly unqualified? It wasn't until Rangiku snuck up and threw an arm around her, that she appeared to snap out of it. "Don't worry! We're some of the best fighters around. I promise we won't let you down!"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm afraid I'll let you down."

"That's not going to happen. We're here to help."

"You keep saying we…" Orihime intoned curiously.

"Time for test number one, then." Ichigo announced. "We keep saying "we" because there are three other people here. It's up to you to find them."

"How?" The orange haired girl stuttered.

"You may not be aware of this, but I've been watching you." Ichigo admitted, his eyes searching hers. "You seem to know exactly where I am at any given time…not to mention the girls that give you such a hard time. It's how you've been avoiding us so easily. This time, I want you to find your opponent instead of hiding from him."

"I'll try." Orihime promised. Though it was all she could do to keep from shaking with embarrassment.

"You're not used to being put on the spot. I get that. But I want to see what you can do when you really put your mind to it. I know you have it in you. You just have to believe in yourself."

"Back off Ichigo! You sound like a greeting card." Rangiku yawned. "If you'd shut up already, maybe she could concentrate."

"Okay then." He concluded – sticking out his tongue at Rangiku for effect.

Slowly, Orihime closed her eyes. She had no idea who she was looking for…but she knew what she needed to do. To her left were two distinct magnetic pulses. It was like being able to see someone's shadow without the accompanying body to go with it. The energy itself was not quite invisible, but not quite solid. Still, it had a heartbeat. Two in fact.

Given that they were in the park, there were plenty of hiding places if she had wanted to venture a guess as to where these two were, but luckily she just knew. "There." Orihime pointed. "There are two people hiding. One behind the bush – and another up in the tree."

From the treeline emerged the two people she'd sensed. A green haired girl nodded and smiled while her friend grunted hi from behind and flashed a thumbs up.

Ichigo was impressed.

"Orihime, meet Nell and Chad." He acknowledged, congratulating her. "Find the last target, and then we'll make the formal introductions."

Orihime made ready once again, but this time she was at a loss. She could feel the spiritual pressure emanating from right above her head. But that was impossible….

 _Maybe she should just go with her instincts? Though what would happen if she failed? Would they laugh at her? Scold her? Make fun of her?_ _The only way to know for certain was to act, and deal with the consequences as they came._

"There's a pressure coming from above me, I'm sure of it. But there's no way someone can make themselves invisible – let alone gravitate in mid-air. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do."

"GUESS AGAIN !" A voice cried as it leaped down on top of a very surprised Orihime. The stunned girl fell backward as another fighter (better known as MoMo) sat atop her chest and stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you." She grinned.

Unable to believe the girl on top of her had moments ago been directly above her, blending in with the sky, Orihime took the offered hand and let the invisible woman help her up.

"I told you she was special." Ichigo beamed as Rangiku's face split into a grin.

"I knew she had it in her all along. She just needed the opportunity to prove herself. Maybe, if you hadn't bored us all with that little speech…."

"Shut up!" Ichigo grumbled, blowing a raspberry over his shoulder.

"Actually, I think Orihime found it to be rather helpful." Momo interjected. "She seemed more confident in her abilities after you said something. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to guess where I was."

"Well I – uh - … I didn't want to look stupid…" Orihime started.

"Nonsense!" Rangiku cried. "You have a natural ability. You should be proud of what you can do!"

"I guess I don't always trust my instincts, so I don't always know what I can do until I actually do it." Orihime ventured, a smile forming across her face.

"And now you know." Nell affirmed, smiling a proud smile.

"Alright you guys, now that we've seen some of Orihime's abilities, I think it's time to show her what we can do. So come on! We have a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Rangiku whined. "How can I work on an empty stomach? HEY! I KNOW! Who wants ice cream? ICHIGO'S TREAT!" Rangiku offered before the guy in question could get a complaint in edgewise.

"I'll say yes to that!" Momo chimed in. And before she knew it, Orihime was getting dragged into a nearby ice cream shop, overlooking the park, so she could get to know her newfound friends.


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Song Suggestion: What About Your Friends – TLC**

* * *

The group had only been in the shop a few minutes before everyone burst into conversation, talking over each other all at once. Being the loudest people in the place, they decided it was be best to take their snacks and sit outside – if only to keep the other guests from staring so much.

Seeing as how they were in a part of town unfamiliar to Orihime, she couldn't help but be entranced by her new surroundings. They may not have been as nice as Karakura Town, but the city had a charm all its own. And so did the people sitting around her.

In an effort to make conversation, despite the two or three good natured arguments going on, Orihime ended up asking the million dollar question: "So how did you guys meet?"

Rangiku was the first to respond.

"Well, **THAT'S** a story waiting to happen. And **I'M** going to tell it!"

" **NO WAY**!" Ichigo yelled back. "You'll make us all look stupid!"

"You're doing a pretty good job of that, already dummy!"

"Oh sure you two, dominate the conversation as always." Momo fussed goodnaturedly.

"What do you mean _**dominate**_? I happen to be a fantastic story teller." Alleged Rangiku.

"Yeah, when it's about you." Interrupted Nell.

Rangiku frowned, shrugging her shoulders in a full fledged pout, pausing only to say. "Well _**YOU**_ _ **ALL**_ tell it then, since _**I'M**_ so self-absorbed."

"I'd love to." Momo agreed, ignoring the busty blonde as she pulled down her eye and stuck out her tongue. "She's such a drama queen." The chipper girl whispered to Orihime before finally getting around to the story.

"So, it all started a few years ago at the sports festival in our freshman year of high school. It was the first (and only) year that girls were allowed to compete against the boys. Together, Rangiku and I trained, even though we both competed in different categories. As it turns out, Rangiku was the only girl to make it into the finals. Since I came in third, I naturally cheered her on as she took on the winner for the boys' team – which, of course, happened to be Ichigo. _**BOY,**_ did he wipe the floor with her!

" _ **HE**_ most certainly did _**NOT**_!" Rangiku groused. "I gave just as good as I got, thank you very much!

"And to this day, she has yet to beat him." Momo teased.

"What can I say? She's the only girl I've sparred with who can actually keep up with me." Ichigo extoled.

"Hey! Who's telling this story anyway?" Rangiku muttered, turning her attention to her spiky-headed sparring partner.

"Sure, they drive each other crazy, but the two of them are inseperable." Momo continued. "They train together and perfect new techniques in secret all the time."

"Why in secret?" Orihime wondered.

"Competitors from different schools aren't allowed to train together." Nell explained. "It's a matter of school pride. You're only supposed to help your own classmates succeed. Doing otherwise is considered going behind the back or helping the enemy.

"To be fair, that's how I met Nell." Momo acknowledged. "She was the only one in the whole school who could easily deflect my kido attacks. And since we went to the same place, it just made sense for us to start training together."

"So you, Momo, and Rangiku all go to Heuco Mundo High?" Orihime inquired, trying to keep up. "I've heard it can be a rough school…"

"That's the case alright, but it's all we can afford." Nell admitted. "Just ask Chad. He can tell you about all the trouble that goes on there."

The tall muscular young man in question nodded. "I guess that means it's my turn." He rumbled in a deep baritone.

"Don't sweat it Chad. I've got this." Ichigo interrupted. "Chad's not much of a talker."

Again, the man in question smiled a half smile and nodded gratefully.

"To start with, Nell is Chad's girlfriend. They've been going out for three years – ever since he saved her from being bullied. She's really more interested in reading than fighting, so I guess that's why she got picked on so much. After training with Chad though, she's definitely learned to hold her own.

The green haired girl rolled her eyes at the idiot who had just implied she was the weakest fighter of the bunch. The truth of the matter was, she simply didn't want to be bothered. Given the opportunity though, she could wipe the floor with all four of them. Simultaneously.

"Chad used to be a bit of a bully himself when he was in middle school." Ichigo disclosed, ignoring the dirty looks he got from the couple being raked over the coals. "Naturally this put him at odds with several gang members once he entered high school. He used to fight them every day - until he moved in with his grandfather. Chad's abuelo taught him about how to fight honorably, and how to channel his aggression through other avenues – like music. To this day he plays a mean bass guitar."

"True." Chad nodded, allowing Ichigo to prattle on.

What's more, his abuelo took a beating for Chad – even though Chad was the one who deserved it. After that, this guy refused to fight anyone. He wouldn't even compete in school sports! As a result, he got beat up a lot. It wasn't until one day after school, that I accidently stumbled on these gang members beating the living shit out of him. Naturally, I started to attack, but Chad actually had to save _**me**_ from getting _**my**_ ass beat. From then on, he swore only to fight in defense of other people. And since I admire that kind of self-discipline and loyalty, we became friends."

"Wow! That's incredible!" Orihime exclaimed. "It's so nice to see a group that's as close knit as you guys. I wish I had friends like that."

"You do silly!" Rangiku beamed, hoping to cheer her up before telling her the downside to their arrangement. "Only you can't tell anybody about our little group. If word got out that Ichigo is training against his own classmates, he would be disqualified altogether."

"The sports festival isn't important to me anymore." Ichigo yawned. "I'd rather see you take down Rukia any day. But I guess Rangiku is right. We could get in serious trouble for cross-training. I hate to say it, but it's probably best if we keep things the way they are for right now."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked cautiously, fearing she already knew the answer.

"We just have to keep to ourselves like we've been doing." Ichigo cautioned. "You can't talk to me, and I can't acknowledge you. I'll try to keep the girls from picking on you so much, but we can't do anything that could be seen as suspicious or out of character."

"Are you really so sure this is going to work?" The would-be fighter still had her doubts.

"I don't know." Ichigo finally acknowledged. "But I sure as hell want to give it a try."

"Then I'll do it!" Orihime promised, almost believing in herself as much as Ichigo did – if only for that moment.

"Good, then it's settled." Momo approved, putting a voice to everyone else's thoughts. "There's only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" Orihime questioned.

"You have to tell us about _**YOU**_! We want to know everything! Don't leave anything out!" She cried with a bright smile that lit up her face.

It was just the sort of encouragement Orihme needed to open herself up again – to confide in them the same things she had confessed to Ichigo. And for once in her life, she didn't feel quite so alone.


	5. Ready When You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Song Suggestion: Trapt – Ready When You Are**

 **Author's Note - I made this chapter a little longer as requested. I'm in the process of working on new chapters for four other stories, so hopefully I will be able to update again within the next few months.**

* * *

After spending nearly an hour arguing and laughing over ice cream, Ichigo announced that it was time to get back to work. Ignoring the collective groan, he reluctantly paid the bill, and herded the entire group back to the park for more sparring practice.

"Come on guys!" He pushed, commandeering everyone to move faster. "There's only a few weeks left to the sports festival, and we've got a lot to do!"

"Sports festival?" Orihime repeated, stunned. _Surely he didn't expect…_

"That's right!" Her spiky haired advocate announced, punching a finger in the air and striking a pose. "I'm entering you into the sports festival under every category possible!"

"But – But-"

"Of course that means you'll be competing against every other girl in the school to make it to the district finals. But I believe you have what it takes!" He continued cheering.

Once again Orihime tried to explain his mistake, but Ichigo was having none of it. Worse yet, the others were starting to notice that she hadn't exactly been informed of these arrangements ahead of time.

"Go easy on her Ichigo!" Momo warned, realizing the poor girl was trying her best not to panic.

"You mean you're just NOW telling her?" Rangiku exclaimed, ignoring Momo altogether.

"It's not my fault!" The stubborn fighter persisted. "You try making up excuses to get away from Rukia and her friends on the weekends. They're relentless! Anyways, I couldn't let them know what I was up to, could I?! Besides, there just never seemed a good time to bring it up."

"That's no excuse!" The buxom beauty shouted. "Orihime's got enough on her plate as it is! How could you be so thoughtless?"

"Relax!" Ichigo argued back. "I happen to know what I'm doing, and I'm telling you now, she'll be ready!"

"Of **course** she'll be **ready**! She has **US** to train her!" Rangiku grumbled. "But you could have at least prepared her before telling her she has less than two weeks to get ready to fight every girl who's ever made her life a living hell!"

"Guys knock it off! If she didn't know before, she knows now thanks to you two yelling so much. I think we'd be better off making a plan instead of going back and forth over nothing." Nell reasoned.

"Yeah!" It was the first time Chad had opened his mouth since they'd left the ice cream parlor. Although he was uncharacteristically quiet, he was always quick to come to the defense of his friends.

With Rangiku pacified, Ichigo once again took control of the situation. "Okay, Orihime, you've shown us what you can do when you put your mind to it. Now it's time for us to show you what we know."

"What do you expect me to **do** exactly?"

Thankfully, Momo spoke up before Ichigo could open his big mouth again.

"We want to teach you three things: reitsu, kido, and the use of a Zanpakuto.

"What is all that stuff?"" Orihime asked, not really sure she wanted to know.

Rangiku glared at Ichigo while she once again tried to explain what he had not.

"Reitsu is another word for spirit energy. It's harnessed through a spiritual weapon – called a Zanpakuto. Most of us use swords or body armor, but your Zanpakuto is specific to you and the way you channel your reitsu. Kido, on the other hand, is reitsu that is channeled without a weapon, using your body's natural chi."

"You'll get the idea once you watch us practice." Momo added. "But you have to become good enough to compete against the five of us so we can enter you in every event possible. It's the only way you'll make it to the finals."

"And teach those nasty girls a lesson while you're at it." Rangiku finished, as Nell looked on, nodding in agreement.

"But I've never used a weapon before." Orihime pointed out. "How am I supposed to make it to the finals when I don't have any experience with one?"

"But you **do** have experience." Ichigo interrupted, refusing to let her bow out. "I've seen you use a Zanpakuto once before - when we were really little. Don't you remember?" He searched, his voice dropping to just below a whisper.

"Remember what?" The startled girl parroted. "How can I remember something that never happened?"

"Think back Orihime. Think back really hard. Back when we were just two kids on the playground."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried, growing so frustrated that tears began pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Still, Ichigo wouldn't give up.

"You **do** remember." He pressed, taking hold of her shoulders and making it so she couldn't look away. "We went to recess every day together. We played with Uryu. Remember him?"

"I do remember Uryu. The one who liked to sew. He always got picked on because of it."

"You know he had a crush on you." Ichigo grinned.

"A…a…crush?" Orihime stammered, more confused more than ever.

"Yeah. A crush." The determined boy affirmed. "He never did have the courage to tell you though. But ever since you saved him from those jerky upperclassmen, he worshiped the ground you walked on."

"But nothing actually happened! He moved before I really got the chance to know him!"

"And do you remember **why** he moved, Orihime?"

"No….not really…" She admitted, still feeling quite foolish.

"Well, of course you don't!" The idiot boy suddenly realized, kicking himself for his carelessness. "You expended so much energy, you passed out that day. They had to take you to the infirmary. It was hours before you woke up."

"What happened Ichigo? And why can't I remember?" The poor girl wondered aloud.

Ichigo tried his best to relay the story without frightening her any further.

"It was just after summer vacation. We all decided to go to the playground. Only a few upperclassmen were there ahead of us, just standing around and looking to make trouble. Uryu was so brave, acting like they couldn't hurt him. He headed straight for the jungle gym and started climbing. But they did hurt him Orhime. They pushed him off and he broke his arm."

The orange haired girl gasped. She was only starting to put the pieces together. But Ichigo could tell she was beginning to see what he had, all those years ago.

"You were so mad at the guys that pushed him you were practically glowing. That's when I saw something leave your body. It happened so quickly I'm surprised I saw it at all – but it wasn't a mistake Orihime. It **did** happen. You created energy blasts. I couldn't tell where they were coming from at the time, but I see it so clearly now. You used kido to knock those guys out. And then you went over to where Uryu had fallen and made his wounds **disappear**! You used reitsu to heal him."

Before Orihime could try and react to this new information, Ichigo went up and gently brushed his fingers into her hair, tucking it just behind her ear. He hoped to reassure her so she wouldn't run screaming for the hills when he told her what he had known for years now.

"And as for your spiritual weapon…" He paused - settling his palm loosely around one of her barrettes. "You've had them all along. They're the same ones you've worn since grade school. That's where all your energy stays concentrated."

Although Orihime still didn't know quite what to say – her eyes betrayed everything she was feeling. They sparkled in amazement as she struggled to understand how Ichigo had managed to remember something she couldn't even fathom.

"I can't believe I never noticed it before." He mused, so quietly only she could hear him. "I've always remembered that day, but I could never put my finger on why. Then I saw you in the park today, and it all fell into place. Orihime, I've seen powers you never even knew you had. That's why I want to train you. Please do me the honor of letting me."

Breathing heavily at Ichigo's presence being so near to her person, Orihime forced herself to take a step back. Ichigo realized the effect he was having, and was soon embarrassed to learn she was having one on him too.

Immediately he reminded himself why he was there, and assumed a different stance more befitting of teacher and student. He was there to help his friend be the best person she could be. To act on anything else would be taking advantage.

As such, an unspoken agreement passed between the two of them, and Ichigo knew he had won their first battle.

Meaning the real training could now begin.


	6. It's My Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. Don't sue.**

 **Song Suggestion: It's My Life – No Doubt**

 **Author's Note: This chapter may seem a little out of place, but all will be explained in the long run. I don't have much time to write these days so I'm just trying to add to my fics when I can. Hope you enjoy, and if not? That's okay! I enjoyed writing it so kudos to me :)**

* * *

Even though Orihime enjoyed the time spent with her newfound friends, she dreaded the thought of going back to school on Monday. With everything going on, she hadn't had the time to even think about doing her homework. And although most of her classes were Advanced Placement and didn't include any of her tormentors on the roster, the teasing would be unavoidable whether she paid attention or not.

To make matters worse, she couldn't even greet the one friend she did have ("Upperclassman Kurosaki"), because everything they did had to be kept secret. It was times like this she wished her big brother were still around. She wished she had at least one person she could tell everything to – because, this was much too big a development to keep to herself. Still, she was convinced that this was just the way things had to be for now. Thus, she resigned herself to what had to be done for the day and moved on.

Although it was unusually sunny, and most of her classmates were outside enjoying the weather, Orihime had taken great pains to get to school early, hoping to be able to hide in the safety of an empty classroom. It would give her time to think before the hallways once again swelled with students and the noise they brought with them.

Although she was the only one in the building, she got the feeling that she was not quite as alone as she'd hoped. Turning the corner to get to her locker, she realized there was some truth to her feelings and it wasn't just nerves getting the better of her.

It took her brain a few seconds to adjust before her hand flew to her mouth. Shocked, she took in the sight before her. Minoly and Loly had been hard at work "decorating" her locker. She was sure it was them because the word "HORE" was horribly misspelled and scratched in big white letters across the tan metal. In addition, there were several lewd pictures super glued to the outside.

 _What in Kami's name was she supposed to do?_ The school had no video cameras! There were no witnesses! She couldn't prove a thing unless she had both! And who would be brave enough to speak up on her behalf anyway?

Maybe she should just confront them herself and get it over with. Or maybe she should let an adult fight her battles for her – the principal maybe? But all they would do is deny their involvement and start attacking her outright.

Orihime's stomach sank as she wondered if Ichigo had been a part of this. She knew in her heart that she was just being paranoid, but a part of her wondered if this was all still some big set up. One she would never see coming.

Regardless, she felt totally and utterly humiliated. This, she decided, was the last time they would ever make her feel that way again. There was no point in feeling sorry for herself any longer. She needed to find a solution. Fast.

Right away, she removed the photographs as best she could, shredded them, and tossed them into the nearest trashcan. There were hints of body parts still firmly attached to her locker, but she'd have to wait until the end of the day to clear everything out. Later - when she didn't have an audience.

Students were beginning to file through the doors now and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her react to something so trite. Turning on her heel, she walked straight toward the direction of her homeroom and never looked back.

 _Who needs a locker anyway?_ She steamed as she pushed herself forward.

 _Let them say or do whatever they want to me!_

 _I'll just become stronger. I'll use it as incentive to practice and become the very best fighter I can be!_

 _And who knows? Maybe I'll even win a round…_

At first, the thought came out without confidence, but the more she thought about all the horrible things those girls had done to her, the more she found herself wishing it into existence.

Apparently the girls thought they had done enough for one day since the rest of the day went by without incident. Though everyone who stopped by her locker either snickered or added scratches of their own, most ignored her. Still, there was no underestimating the pressures of the "in crowd" on those who wished to climb their ranks.

Her only consolation was the look on Ichigo's face when he saw how her property had been vandalized. She'd never seen him so angry before. Of course, she was the only one who noticed it. His "strong but silent" demeanor fooled everyone else – even his closest friends. Rukia kept right on talking and laughing, taking his silence for encouragement. As did Renji. But at least Renji stopped pestering Ichigo long enough to ask what had crawled up his butt considering he was being particularly merciless during their sparring session.

It wasn't until the last bell rang that the boy in question disappeared, leaving everyone to catch up for their usual WacDonalds hang out session. Orihime thanked the Heavens for the peace that came back to her as soon as she was alone again.

Now she could face the unwelcome task of cleaning everything out on her own. She was afraid to even open her locker, dreading what she might find. Had they found a way to pry it open? To ruin the things that meant so much to her? Had they destroyed the books and papers and writings that had been her only friends for so long? She had been too afraid to even peek at them this morning. But now she was ready for whatever she found.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she prepared herself internally before entering in the combination. But to her surprise, there was nothing there to see. The locker was completely empty - devoid of its contents. Yet, the metal sparkled with a shine – as if it had been recently cleaned rather than desecrated.

The only explanation she could find came in the form of a note at the bottom of the locker. A note, whose envelope was the same shade of gray and blended right into the bottom of the open space. She had to look twice to make sure it was even there. Her heart leapt as she opened it and read the contents.

 _Dear Orihime,_

 _I'm the one that took your things. Meet me at the usual place. 8:00 pm. We have a lot to discuss._

 _You Know Who_

Orihime sighed. It was definitely Ichigo's handwriting. But what was he hiding? And why was he being so secretive? And why did he take all her stuff? Although she wanted to believe the best in her friend, she didn't know what to think. It was all just so strange - even for him.

On the same token, deep within Orihime, a new bravery was bubbling up: a bravery that overtook all her fears. No matter if it was joke or simply a misunderstanding, she was strong enough now to believe in herself and get to the bottom of things. If anything, all that she'd been through thus far had taught her not to tolerate being pushed around.

And while yes, she _**had**_ avoided the ones who had defaced not only her locker, but her entire life, she _**would**_ have the final say. And as for Ichigo? He was going to respect her, no matter what side he was on. And she was going to find out the truth from his very own mouth. Of that she was certain.

As the school began to shut down, Orihime exited her way out of the building, hoping to grab some dinner before their meeting. She just prayed she could keep it down despite what might happen.

At sunset, Orihime found herself nearing the park's entrance. What she didn't expect was to be ambushed. She found a hand over her mouth and a nudge to the side. It didn't take her long to figure out it was Chad as his voice rumbled against her telling her not to be scared and not to talk. If he hadn't been projecting like crazy, she would have put up more of a fight.

Just before he lifted his hand, Nell appeared in front of her, motioning Chad to let go. Chad did as he was told and so did Orihime. In lieu of an explanation, Nell held out a pen and a notebook with a message scrawled on it:

" _Everyone is watching you. Remember your real friends are here too."_

 _What's going on?_ Orihime wrote back.

 _I can't tell you yet. Just be yourself and all will be explained afterwards._

That was all Nell had time to write.

"I don't understand!" Orihime whispered. But her two allies had dropped back into the shadows. She did however sense their spiritual pressure along with Momo's and Rangiku's coming from behind.

It was then that she noticed Ichigo himself, standing in the middle of the open field beyond the break in the trees. She was still hidden from view, but he knew she was there just the same. Having no other choice, she stepped into the clearing and joined him.

"What's this all about?" She asked, trying to remain friendly.

"Orihime!" The upperclassman bellowed theatrically, attempting a quick wink that she only caught the tail end of. "So, you actually had the guts to show up then. Good. I was starting to think you'd chicken out."

"I'm here now!" She announced with more confidence. "Please just tell me what's going on!"

Ichigo ignored her request. "If you want your things, you'd better go get them. I hope you like swimming! Because that's all the help you're going to get from me." he added, laughing a little too hard as he looked with her towards the nearby canal.

At first she thought this might be his idea of another training session. But then, off in the distance, she distinctly heard whispers and giggles. There was no doubt that everyone was indeed watching. And she had a pretty good idea who everyone was.

Orihime braced herself and marched even closer to meet them all head on. She wouldn't let Ichigo of all people bully her. Not when he had the potential to be such a good person.

"Why are you doing this?" Orihime demanded, on the verge of tears. She held them back for her own sake.

Ichigo smirked from the shadows, secretly impressed at her tenacity. "I'm not blind. I see the way you look at me in school. The way you stare. You should know better than to even to bother looking my way. I love _Rukia_! Not _you_. It was me who trashed your locker and destroyed your things. Consider it a warning to stay the hell away from me. And don't ever let me catch you staring again!"

"I don't care who you like!" Orihime shouted, enraged for the first time in a long time. "I'll mind my own business if that's what you're so concerned about! But you should know I don't stare because I like you. I stare because I feel sorry for you. I stare because it doesn't look like you're being honest with yourself – let alone anyone else!"

"How would you know anything about honesty?" Rukia demanded, stepping out of thin air and startling the girl in front of her, shaking with rage. "We all know about your little crush."

"Why are you bringing up feelings that were long gone by the time he even met you?" Orihime cried out in sheer frustration.

"AH-HA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Rukia pounced, growling like a dog with a bone.

"The only thing I'll admit to is making a huge mistake. A mistake in thinking Ichigo could be any different from the rest of you. You've made your point. Now leave me alone!"

"I REFUSE!" Rukia shouted. "I still don't think you're taking this seriously. If you want us to leave you alone, you're going to have to fight for it." Assuming a fighting stance, herself, she stuck her sword directly at Orihime's chest. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! YOU HAVE TWO WEEKS TO PREPARE FOR THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL! WINNER TAKES ALL!"

"WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY WIN?" Orihime yelped, quite a bit louder than she intended.

"You win the right to talk to me." Ichigo's smile was strained, but level. "Since you like to stare so much, maybe you'd like to be part of our group." He invited.

"You've got to be kidding…" Orihime grumbled. "I have no interest in you or your mean spirited friends!" She mumbled back, fully intending to pointedly walk to the park gate and then run home.

Only this time, Minoly and Loly appeared to block her way, along with the rest of the boys.

"Come on Inoue," Renji laughed, addressing her directly for the first time ever. "Think of how much better your life could be. We don't want to be your enemy. We just want you to stand up to us. Fight for what you believe in – even if it _is_ just Ichigo."

"I don't _want_ to fight for Ichigo." She stated, dead set against letting them see her cry.

"Good. Because the thought of speaking to you every day is bad enough as it is." The spiky haired boy continued rudely. "But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you can defeat Rukia here. As it stands you don't have much of a choice."

"So it's not enough that you want to humiliate me in front of your friends, Rukia? You have to humiliate me in front of the whole school too?! Well,if that's what I have to do to regain my honor than so be it! I'm through running from you. But if **I** win, I don't want to be around you or your horrible group of friends. All I ask is that **you** leave **me** alone. Don't talk to me. Don't make fun of me. Don't trip me in the halls. Don't touch my stuff. And most importantly? Don't. Come. Near. Me. Ever. Again." Orihime enunciated each word with ever fiber of her being.

"You're on!" Rukia gaslighted, starting a blaze between them as the rest of her friends stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Let's go, Ichigo! We've done what we came to do. She's not worth any more of our time."

"Agreed." Ichigo postured, intentionally rolling his eyes. Who it was intended for was anybody's guess. "Stay here Inoue. I want to make sure you don't follow me home like you follow me around at school."

It was just as well that he asked that of her because the stunned girl couldn't have moved even if she'd wanted to. All she could do was watch Ichigo and his friends leave her lying on the ground, mouth hanging slightly open.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ She mumbled aloud, before closing it. Plopping down on the ground and burying her head in her hands, she began to cry in earnest.

It was true that she was done being bullied. She just never thought Ichigo would be that bully.


	7. Safer to Hate Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Song Suggestion: All Over You - The Spill Canvas and/or Safer to Hate Her – You Me At Six**

* * *

Orihime wasn't aware of the passing of time or the darkening sky. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her legs refused to carry her weight. It seemed to her that Ichigo was hiding things from her like always, and she was so tired of being unsure of where she stood with him.

How she wished he had just said he hated her from the very beginning. What a difference that would have made! But he had made her believe in him. Made her trust him. And she was having a very hard time pulling away from that image. Even though that was exactly what she needed to do to protect her self.

As angry as she was at Ichigo, it wasn't altogether his fault. Part of it was her fault for believing him to be a better person than he was. And though she could sit here and play what ifs all day, it wasn't going to get her anywhere. Because, she had a fight to win.

There was no way to get out of it now and she needed to start practicing – _for all the good it would do._ With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up off of the grass, wiping it away before it stained her skirt.

The broken hearted girl barely had time to react as Momo and Rangiku leapt out from behind the trees, making a beeline for her.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Momo exclaimed, throwing her arms around Orihime's neck. "I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

Rangiku was just as enthusiastic. "Did you _see_ the look on Rukia's _face_? She turned just as red as the raging bull she is! You could practically see the steam coming out of her nostrils! Look!" She bragged, "I got pictures!"

"Well done!" added Nell placing a hand on the bewildered hero's shoulder as soon as Momo stopped strangling her.

The poor girl didn't know what to think. Everyone was going on and on about how great she was, yet all she'd done was lose respect for herself and Ichigo too. She was so sure that she'd just gambled away the last of her leverage by reacting the way she had. And now here were all these people telling her she'd done the right thing and that she should be proud!

 _What in the world was going on?_

Although Orihime had been quick to forget that she wasn't the only one who'd observed what had just happened, it only served to add more fuel to the fire.

 _Were these_ _ **truly**_ _her "real friends"? And if so, why didn't they intervene when they'd had the chance? Even that she could understand! But how could Ichigo of all people have put her (and them) in such a precarious position? Had he turned against them too?_

Unable to help herself, the exhausted red head took her sleeve and wiped madly at her face, trying to bring her sobbing under control. The others were beside themselves, trying to help calm her down. They fussed and worried so much that it suddenly it dawned on her why she was crying.

Although words failed her, she still managed to yell out the first thing that came to mind when thinking about Ichigo.

" **THAT JERK!** _"_ She screamed, causing everyone else to take a step back.

Ichigo had _purposefully_ lured her into a confrontation with his gang of adoring fans in order to test her and make her pick sides. He'd made her draw the proverbial line in the sand, yet refused to do the same thing himself.

"Oh Orihime, you musn't be mad with Ichigo." Nell pleaded, seeming to read her mind. "We all thought it was the only way to keep those witches off our backs. Now that they know you're training, they'll try to spy. And then we can feed them any lie we want."

Rangiku vehemently disagreed. " _Of course_ she should be _mad_!" The buxom beauty sniffed haughtily. "Ichigo _totally_ _played_ her to get her to stand up for herself!"

"That's right!" Momo jumped in. "And he wouldn't let us tell you _anything._ He kept on saying you had to do things for yourself in your own way and in your own time. _Oh!_ I just _hated_ keeping secrets from you!"

"And you have _no idea_ how hard it was to keep Momo's mouth shut! I practically had to bribe her with ice cream every day just to keep that wagging tongue of hers busy."

"Oh you're one to talk!" Momo fired back. "How many shopping sprees did we have to go on just to keep you focused on the mirror and not Orihime's front door!"

"Enough you two!" Nell intervened. "I rarely say this, and if you bring it up I'll deny it with every last breath in my body, but this is one time I agree with Ichigo. Your strength, Orihime, had to come from you and you alone."

"But that still doesn't explain anything." Orihime argued back. "Why is Ichigo keeping all these secrets? It's like he's turning into two different people. And I don't know if I can trust either one!"

Up until this point, Chad was the only one who'd kept quiet. Now he walked right up to Orihime, pulled out a hankerchief, and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Don't cry." He ordered.

Nell took it upon herself to translate. "He means you should be happy. You did a good thing back there. And you were extraordinarily brave."

It didn't feel brave." Orihime corrected. "It felt…necessary."

Nell just kept on smiling, noticing the last person of their small group slide into the empty space behind her.

"I think, for you, it was." She affirmed.

"We rest our case." Rangiku chimed in, just as another voice rang out.

"Guys, I need to speak with Orihime… _Alone_ …"

The words were unmistakably Ichigo's. But, the tone was more urgent than anything Orihime had ever heard from him before.

"Huh?" was the only word that came out of Orihime's mouth as she did a double take at the boy standing behind her. "But...But I thought…"

Reluctantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving away so that she was forced to hear him out.

"You thought that I hated you?" Ichigo clarified. "Believe me, I don't."

Then why did you say all those mean, nasty, horrible things about me? And in front of Rukia no less? _I **trusted** you_!" Orihime voice raised with each word, quick to defend herself against the bleach blonde rat in front of her.

"Whoa! Take it easy Orihime!" He cajoled, trying to defend himself, even though they both knew he didn't have a leg to stand on. "You have every right to be upset with me. I'll even let you use me for target practice if you want! But at least give me a chance to explain."

"Go on...I'm listening." She demanded, folding her arms across her rather ample chest, and staring him straight in the eye.

"I'd prefer not to have an audience." He muttered, glaring at Rangiku and Momo who were minding everything but their own business. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Forget it Ichigo. I'm not going anywhere with you. Not unless you answer me one simple question."

"Ask me anything Orihime. I won't lie anymore. Especially not now. Not to you."

 _Or anybody else for that matter…_ " He added to himself, still glaring daggers at the ladies of the group.

For once, Orihime stood her ground. "Tell me, Ichigo. Which one is the real you? The warm, kind, caring person that speaks to me about honor and friendship? Or the sad, unhappy, miserable person who makes fun of me because he can't decide who his real friends are?"

Ichigo returned her gaze confidently, replying. "I'm neither one Orihime. I'm just a guy who wants to make the world a better place. And what makes the world a better place is having you in it. I _want_ you to join our group. I _want_ to be around you every day. And, most of all, I want to change the way things are done at our school, so that no one feels left out or bullied.

It took a few minutes, but all the angry words Orihime harbored started melting away. She didn't know how, but she knew he was at least being honest. _Maybe not about everything…but at least about the important stuff…_

"Alright then, Ichigo. I believe you. But you still owe me an big explanation for your part in all this." She warned, finally giving the consent to be escorted home. "You can tell me on the way." She invited, unable to stop the smile that ghosted her lips.

"Arigato, Orihime." He whispered, locking eyes with her before turning back to his friends and bidding them good night.

"We'll see you all tomorrow at the park across town." Ichigo directed. "We won't meet here again unless we're putting on a show. It's too risky otherwise."

"Very well." Nell agreed, cutting off the others before they could make a scene. "We'll be in touch."

"Good night!" Orihime cried over her shoulder, as Ichigo put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her away quickly.

Once they passed the gate to the park, Ichigo sighed wearily and took a deep breath before plunging headfirst into his story. "You're right Orihime. I do owe you an explanation. I only hope you'll hear me out first before using me as a human pin cushion."

Orihime kept quiet, silently urging him on, yet making no promises.

Ichigo got the point. "Okay. So Rukia and the other girls were talking about playing another prank on you. I couldn't disagree with them because it would make them even more suspicious of you. So I thought maybe I could turn it around on them and make it come out in your favor."

"'Turn it around'?" Orihime asked warily.

"Well, everyone was throwing out ideas, and for some reason they have this fascination with your locker. Honestly! They're so stupid and unimaginative when it comes to thinking things up. Anyways, I bet Renji that I could get your locker number from the janitor. Not only did I get your locker number, but I paid extra for the janitor to clean it up real nice and change the combination every month.

"Then where is all my stuff?" Orihime demanded, furious that he would take her things without asking - knowing what some of them meant to her.

"Momo has it, I swear!" He assured her hurriedly. Multiple times.

"She'd better, or my books won't be the only thing thrown in that river." Orihime growled.

"Atta girl!" Cheered Rangiku from somewhere in the distance. "You tell him Orihime!"

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" Ichigo yelled, throwing a mini ki attack in the direction of her voice. Apparently it did the trick, because Rangiku's spiritual pressure disappeared completely.

"How'd I do?" Ichigo gloated, laughing to himself at Orihime's amused reaction. _At least she was smiling now..._

"Not too bad…for a loser." The girl grinned. "but that still doesn't explain why you said all those things to make me pick a fight with your girlfriend."

"I wanted _her_ to pick the fight with _you_. All of her honor depends on beating you now. If _you_ defeat _her_ , she won't have anything left to hold against you. Besides, I couldn't be more proud of the way you stood up to her. You really proved yourself to me."

"What do you mean?" Orihime questioned, knowing they were getting closer to home, yet dreading the end of their conversation.

"I mean, you stood your ground. And you didn't take crap from anybody – especially me. I want you to be that confident all the time. That way I don't have to worry about knowing where I stand with you and you don't have to worry where you stand with me. Trust me, Orihime. I never meant to hurt you."

Unwittingly, she was reminded once again of Ichigo's harsh words. They still pricked at her heart, no matter how she tried to push them away.

"Yeah…well, you did." She admitted, turning away from him to fish for her keys. Quietly she slipped them into the lock of her door - only to find Ichigo's hand pressing lightly on top of hers. Shrinking back, she found herself sandwiched between the hard wood of the door and the firmness of Ichigo's chest.

Not paying their closeness any mind, Ichigo stayed right where he was, not moving an inch. Then, leaning past her shoulder, he took a hand and brushed a bit of hair behind one ear. Delicately, he lowered his head down against the bare appendage, and whispered: "I'm sorry Inoue," just before kissing her above the right side of her lip. There was nothing the girl could do to keep it from curling upwards in appreciation, betraying her joy.

Quickly coming back to himself, Ichigo pulled away – turning as red as a cherry tomato. Hurriedly, he stepped away from the bright porch light, praying she wouldn't notice. Whatever had possessed him to act like that, he couldn't say. He only knew he liked it. And apparently so did she.

Unfortunately, it was very unbefitting of a teacher/student relationship. And he'd already said and done too much as it was. Besides, he was _still_ in a relationship with Rukia. And, as frustrating as that could sometimes be, he wasn't about to treat either girl as his sloppy seconds.

"At least we'll always have the school festival!" He winked, trying to play everything off as a joke before dismissing her with a wave of his hand. He was determined to keep things from going any farther until after the main event. Besides, Orihime didn't need any more distractions, and neither did he. It might mean more secrecy in the long run, but after everything settled down he would sort it all out and put things right.

Orihime, on the other hand kept silent, hardly able to believe what had just happened. Hanging onto the door frame, she kept herself upright before finally managing to work the knob and let herself in. The only thing she knew as she closed the door was that there was no way she would ever get to sleep that night. And even if she did, all her dreams would be of Ichigo Kurosaki.


	8. The Greatest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue**

 **Song Suggestion: The Greatest - Sia**

* * *

"WOULD YOU GUYS LAY OFF ALREADY?!" Ichigo yelled from across the open field. He was seriously getting tired of dodging everyone else's attacks. Though after what all he'd put Orihime through, he knew he deserved as much.

The others still wouldn't let him off the hook – even after he'd "volunteered" for target practice multiple times. Out of everyone, Rangiku was by far the worst. She took great pleasure in aiming every single attack straight at his skull. Her reason being that _someone_ had to knock sense into that hard head of his.

Ichigo only put up with it because deep down he knew she was right. He _was_ doing a disservice to Orihime by playing both sides. But it was the only way he knew how to fix things for everyone involved.

Truth be told, he was going to have to a lot more dishonesty to work off before this festival was over. And if Rangiku even had an inkling about what he was planning, she'd kill him for sure.

On the other hand, having everyone pissed off and attacking him simultaneously really was the best way to show off their combined abilities to Orihime. He not only wanted her to see what they could do, but get an idea of what they wanted her to learn as well.

Out of all of them, Chad was the only one who tried to show a little restraint. The other three girls were merciless as they assaulted Ichigo together. With nowhere else to hide, the primed fighter was forced to keep moving in a tight circle, covering all angles at once to prevent being caught off guard.

Their movements played out like an intricate dance. And though it was hard to single out one fighter from the next, Orihime was left in awe trying to learn both the moves and the music.

Momo's kido attacks mesmerized her the most. Up until now, she'd had no idea that one could attack without using a weapon – let alone that energy was something to be picked up and thrown! She watched in wonder as the tiny fighter shouted out the name of different attacks, channeling energy directly from the ground, up through her body, and out through her hands.

As Momo aimed shot after shot at Ichigo, he parried them with his sword, sending them straight towards Nell in an attempt to knock her off her feet.

Nell, though, was a former Espada – meaning all his efforts were for naught. She was part of the training elite at her school – with completely different powers from the others. Not only could she produce kido attacks like Momo, but she could absorb them and send them back towards her opponent – making them even stronger than before. Orihime could only gasp as Ichigo's volleyed attacks were soaked up like a sponge and regenerated back towards his blade by way of Nell's open mouth.

Though Momo and Nell each had weapons, they remained largely ignored. Rangiku, however, had no trouble making use of hers. While Ichigo was preoccupied with the other two fighters, Orihime just barely made out the word "Haineko" before a whirlwind of dirt surrounded the samurai's somewhat surprised target.

Each grain of dirt cut into Ichigo's skin like thousands of tiny blades. But before they could do much damage, the determined fighter channeled a vast amount of spirit energy, drawing his own sword, and using it like a knife to cut through the wind, laying it to waste.

It took awhile for Orihime to catch on to what was happening, but it seemed to her that there was something strange about the way in which Ichigo was fighting. As metal clanked against metal, the spiritual pressures of each of Ichigo's opponents intensified sharply, while his never changed. It was like he wasn't even trying! Then…right at the point where it seemed he might be actually be annoyed enough to start fighting back for real… everyone stepped back and bowed, effectively ending the battle.

Clearly, the four of them could have gone at it all day. But with Orihime observing, it was best to focus all of their efforts onto her for the time being.

"There! You see?" Rangiku's voice rang out past the girl's racing thoughts, "First you'll be learning how to use kido to attack. Then we'll teach you how to channel those attacks using your Zanpakto. Most of us have swords, but since yours are those lovely barrettes, you'll have to figure out a way to talk with them that's specifically unique to you."

Orihime just barely comprehend what was being said. All she knew was that this busty young woman expected her to learn how to use kido by the end of the day. And from there, how to channel it…through…through…well…through whatever the heck it was she'd just said…

"Okay! Let's get started!" Ichigo commanded, snapping a stammering Orihime back to attention. She barely had time to blubber out "wait a minute!" before he positioned himself behind her and told her what he was about to do.

"We're going to work on your fighting stance first. So stand still, okay?"

Without any further explanation, her newly appointed teacher took his hands and put them around her waist, bringing her hips into full alignment with his. Instructing her to sink down, he took all her weight against him. Only when she was correctly positioned did he take her arms in his and bring them out to the correct angle.

Ichigo tried very hard to maintain proper distance, but Orihime still felt his energy like a gravitational force. The poor girl was forced to close her eyes just to concentrate. If she opened them, they both knew she'd be more concerned with Ichigo's guiding hand than she would about maintaining proper form. Immediately, Ichigo sensed this and pulled back, motioning for Momo to take over. They'd never get anywhere if she couldn't keep her feelings in check (to say nothing of his own).

The purple haired pugilist wasted no time in picking up where he had left off. She pushed herself right up against Orihime's backside and started helping her pull up all the spiritual energy she could muster. It took the better part of an hour, but Orihime finally started to feel small amounts of energy burning their way up through her feet and out through her chest.

By the end of the day, Ichigo would watch her master Hadou number 1 (pushing a target away with an energy blast) and Hadou number 4 (making a direct explosion). By the end of the week, he hoped to have Momo teach her Hadou 54 (incinerating a low level target with a single blast).

How she managed to learn kido so quickly was anybody's guess. But it was the fastest Ichigo had ever seen anybody pick it up without knowing anything about it. Not only that, but the young woman's energy and newfound confidence was so infectious, it made all her attacks that much stronger.

Though it certainly **_was_** an impressive feat for Orihime to master two types of attacks in one day, Ichigo knew that this was only the beginning for both of them. Using kido by itself was one thing, but to channel it through her Zanpakto was quite another. He was going to have to get down and dirty, pushing her past all tolerable limits if she was to have any hope of mastering it in time.

Turning his attention back to the others, he watched knowingly as Orihime shouted out Hadou 88, only for the attack to fizzle out. The poor girl was exhausted, and truth be told – so was he. After a few more minutes of watching her struggle, he finally gave the signal meaning practice was over.

As a group, they gathered around Orihime, congratulating her on a job well done. Ichigo, though maintained his distance – doing his best to look away as Rangiku's chest battled with Orihime's in the middle of a great big bear hug.

It's not like he was a pervert or anything, but he was still a guy after all. And after dating Rukia for so long, it was now fully ingrained in his nature to look away from any other woman's assets except hers.

Until now…

 _No wonder she hates Orihime so much_ …he pondered ruefully.

As the others offered to walk Orihime home, he quietly excused himself and went off on his own, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. Their goodbyes were brief and to the point, yet he was still keenly aware of the fact that his prized pupil walked away from him beaming ear to ear.

It was a look he would never forget as long as he lived.


	9. Hey Lady, Don't Give Up On Me

**Author's Note: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. So don't sue.**

 **Song Suggestion: Hey Lady – Thriving Ivory**

* * *

Ichigo stumbled through the city, moving at a restless pace. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, he just couldn't get Orihime off his mind. Glancing up at the stars, he wished – not for the first time – that he could just get away from everything. Maybe take all his friends and move to a different city…a different school…

But that wasn't how life worked, was it?

In another time and place he could have simply asked her out. But he'd had to go and make things complicated by getting involved with Rukia and her crew. At this point, honesty wasn't exactly an option for either girl involved. Nor was avoidance.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo let the night wind sweep him along with its subtle breezes – trying to figure out what to do. Somehow he was going to have to force the both of them to confront their innermost feelings for him. And he wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest.

Although Orihime was the one he wanted, he couldn't come to that realization for her. Besides, it was his job to make her the most effective fighter possible, and to do that he was going to have to make her madder than she'd ever been in her whole life. He was going to get her to dig deep and question why she had refused to stand up for herself from the very beginning.

Even worse, he'd have to bring up Sora to do it. Ichigo could practically feel the sorrow and longing every time she was forced to think of the one person who had taken care of her for so long. Orihime's brother had protected her in a way that the young fighter understood only too well. He'd do anything to protect his own sisters (Yuzu and Karin) – and, while he wanted to do the same for Orihime, it was painfully clear to him that she wasn't family.

What Orihime failed to realize, however, was that she had the same potential that she saw in her brother. She had the ability to not only stand up for herself, but her friends too. He'd seen it when she'd fought for Uryuu. He'd seen it when she'd confronted Rukia. It was high time she stopped depending on everyone else to fight her battles for her.

And it was high time she stopped depending on him. _As if he hadn't already failed her in that regard, anyway…._ He only hoped that she wouldn't give him the opportunity to hurt her like that again.

He'd been so stupid back then – pulling away from a friendship that was quickly becoming estranged because of his feelings for her. He'd come so close to confessing everything that day on the playground…but after Uryuu's disappearance and her brother's death – there was nothing he could do to get through to her. She began to withdraw from the world, as he began to withdraw from her. The more he pulled back, the more he blamed himself - wallowing in his own self-pity while Orihime grew more distant. She didn't seem to need him the same way he needed her. But she needed _someone_.

He'd just always thought that someone would be Uryuu. Somewhere along the way, he'd convinced himself that it was Uryuu that she stood up for. It was Uryuu that she laughed with. It was Uryuu that she loved. And, it was Uryuu who deserved her.

Foolishly, he told himself that Orihime was better off not having him around. So when she'd finally stopped talking to him, he gave up trying to make her.

Instead, he fell into the arms of Rukia - a girl who was extremely jealous of the friend he used to favor. Rukia was the one who looked up to him in the way he wished Orihime would. The amazing thing, though, was that after everything he'd put the poor girl through, she didn't feel anything for him except a quiet pity. It took him awhile to come around to it, but every now and then, he would catch her staring. Staring and studying him just like he were one of her textbooks.

He actually kind of enjoyed it. It made him feel almost human again - not like the idol everyone made him out to be. He didn't deserve to be worshipped. He'd never stood up for anyone other than himself. He fought to win, not to avenge or protect.

But Orihime was different.

 _Yeah…he knew what to do with her now._ Pushing her past her limits was the only way he could he finally apologize for not doing what he should have been doing all along: believing in her and helping her be a better person.

He refused to walk away this time. He was going to make her realize his feelings for her. And more than that, he was going to make her say what it was that she wanted from him. He was going to make her stand up for herself not only on the battlefield, but in the depths of her heart.

Unfortunately for them both, they had Rukia to contend with. As he walked onward, brooding the whole way home, he remembered that he'd promised his girlfriend he'd stop by to meet their crew for dinner at the usual spot. He certainly didn't feel like it, but he also didn't want to make her mad, or worse yet distrustful.

With a quiet sigh lost to the wind; he turned up the collar of his coat and walked straight past his house, heading downtown to the local WacDonalds.

A few blocks later, he found himself among Rukia , Renji, and the others - joking around inside the crowded restaurant.

As he approached the table, Rukia covered her obviously beaming face with an annoyed scowl in his direction. "Ichigo!" She exclaimed, half amused and half annoyed. "You said you'd be here an hour ago."

"I made it, didn't I?" He smirked, knowing she couldn't resist an attitude.

"You're lucky we didn't leave without you." She shot back, her ruffled feathers falling back into place.

"I know. Thanks for waiting." Ichigo smiled, leaning down to press a perfunctory kiss onto her lips. It was a little sloppier than he would have liked, but it seemed to satisfy her just the same.

"You never told me where you were." She challenged, pulling back momentarily.

"You never said I had to." He threw back.

"I'm saying it now, stupid!" She exclaimed, enjoying the argument.

Ichigo could only grit his teeth and roll his eyes. "My old man made me run a couple errands for the clinic. I tried to get out of it, but there was no way he'd let up!"

"Just let me know next time." Rukia grumbled half-heartedly. "It's rude to keep people waiting, you know."

"How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" Ichigo parried, trying to distract her from his whereabouts with a little foreplay.

"You seem to think I'm only here for your entertainment." She replied.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you?"

"Pig." She muttered before surrendering into his waiting arms.

True to form, all Ichigo had to do was make out with her so she would forget whatever she was mad about. Unfortunately, it didn't have the same effect on him. It only made him long for Orihime all the more.

Renji, on the other hand, smacked a hand to his forehead and didn't bother to hide a snicker as Toshiro threw a blade of ice in their direction.

"Cool it you two. We've got more important things to discuss besides your 'plan of action'." He scolded.

"What things?" Ichigo demanded, seemingly annoyed yet grateful for the distraction. Rukia, was less than thrilled with the interference. Still, her eyes lit up with glee at the topic change.

"We've got the perfect plan for finally putting that awful Inoue in her place!" Minoly twittered. Loly and Hitori looked on in excitement – whispering back and forth – stopping only to listen to Rukia as she went off on yet another tangent. Ichigo had to fight hard not to rub his own forehead against another oncoming headache.

"You were there, weren't you? You saw how she talked to me! That brat doesn't have respect for anyone. Not even an upper classman. She should have bowed and accepted my challenge gracefully. After all, it's not every day I invite someone of lesser rank to fight. But, I only challenged her to make a point. I want the whole school to see what a loser she is. I simply won't tolerate her rudeness."

"So what's the plan?" Ichigo queried, trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

"We want Orihime to attend the end of year party. "The one right before the match. Everyone's going to be there. But you can't come without an invite." Hitori spoke up. "I want everyone to meet her and know who she is so Rukia can mop the floor with her. The whole school will see nothing except how we've tried to help and befriend her. We just have to decide how to get her there."

"So who's going to invite her?" Ichigo yawned, trying his best to look disinterested even though every nerve in his body was on high alert.

"Grimmjow." Rukia blurted back, laughing with the others.

"No way! He'd never go for it!" Ichigo was officially panicking now.

"That's where you're wrong!" Loly snorted. "Let's just say he owes me a little favor…plus he thinks Inoue needs to be taken down a peg too. He says she's nothing but a tease."

"Well, of course she is! And if anyone would know, it's him!" Minoly agreed, popping a fry into her big mouth.

Ichigo set his jaw, resisting the urge to throw a punch to the middle of the table.

"Big deal! So he asks her out! What's he going to do with her once she gets there? You know how socially awkward she is." He scoffed.

"We haven't decided on any one thing yet. But there are a couple of good ideas floating around. We're going shopping for dresses so we can discuss it on the way."

Ichigo's stomach dropped to his feet. He had no idea what his "girlfriend" was planning, but there was one thing he was certain of. Rangiku, Momo, and Nell were going to have to be informed. He couldn't protect Orihime and play both sides at the same time. But damned if he was going to let her walk into that party blind.

Knowing Orihime, she would put aside her differences to try and make friends with these girls – no matter how badly they had behaved towards her. She might even believe that standing up to Rukia had made them all have a change of heart. She would actually feel bad if she didn't at least give these suckers the benefit of the doubt.

Orihime was too good for them. Hell, she was too good for him too! But he couldn't just sit there and let her be taken advantage of. No. It was time to take action. Rangiku would know what to do. She was a master in the art of backhandedness – especially when it came to groups of gaggling girls).

If only he could get to her in time before Rukia put this dumb plan of hers into action.


End file.
